She Will Be Loved
by Almi Melwen
Summary: Lily & James. One-shot. Inspired by Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved." James spends Friday afternoon thinking of what could have been. Will he get a second chance for a mistake he made years ago?


Author's Note: Just a one-shot inspired by Maroon 5's song, "She Will Be Loved." I'm still working on _Elusive_, so no worries there. Hopefully I'll get it up within the next two weeks (don't quote me on that though).

* * *

**She Will Be Loved**

By Almicene Melwen

* * *

He found himself seated at an outside table of the cafe again, pretending to be interested in the food in front of him. He hadn't even told any of his friends where he disappeared after work. They only knew that he wasn't to be bothered or found on Friday afternoons. 

Poking around at the pasta he vaguely remembered ordering he kept his eyes open for _her_. The girl he hadn't forgotten since Hogwarts – the girl he had unnecessarily hurt when his parents had been murdered and he had pushed away until she finally left. He had been so stupid to keep her at arms-length from him emotionally, when she could have helped him with his pain. But he had always kept his most private emotions and feelings away from everyone. They didn't need to be burdened with his problems.

She had always told him that relationships required mutual effort. He had helped her with her family problems, with her shyness and distrust of others, and she had expected him to trust her as well. But he hadn't. James had thought she hadn't understood his need to be left alone. But it was him who didn't understand that he couldn't keep his feelings to himself. James knew that now. She had been _right_.

Oh how he wished he could take back the nasty comments he had made to her when he was hurting, and instead took her in his arms, sharing his pain with her, sharing their tears of sorrow and happiness together. But now, he had to settle for just getting a glimpse of her on Friday afternoons . . . when she was coming back from her boyfriend's house. Lucky bastard.

His actions could be considered stalker-like and even obsessive, but it was only once a week. And she was _not _merely an obsession. He didn't see her as being the epitome of perfection, rather he knew her flaws, quirks, and loved her all the more for them. She may not have been the perfect person, but she was perfect to him.

James hardly noticed the rain drops that began to fall on his head and then his food. She was late. The waiter had come out and asked if he'd like to be relocated, but James shook his head. There was no good view of the streets from inside the café.

Most of the people that were on the cobblestone streets hurried out of the rain, eager to get home. But James wasn't in a hurry. This would be the only day he would be able to see her. He didn't know where she worked, or if she even wanted to see him again.

A few minutes passed and the rain began to fall steadily. James didn't care as his robes became soaked and his food inedible, he just wanted to see if she was doing well – if she was happy without him, hoping that he wouldn't see that same broken smile she had every time he saw her.

Just as he began to get anxious, he spotted a beautiful redhead walking in a hurry. He frowned as he saw her wearing knee-high boots, trying to carefully navigate the cobblestone streets. Merlin, what had she been thinking? The rain poured unmercifully on her as she continued picking her way through the streets. James had thought it was the rain that had caused her to hurry, but then he spotted her furiously wiping at her eyes. And then she tripped on a wayward stone, crashing to the ground unceremoniously. She didn't get up, rather cried in earnest.

Ignoring everything else, James rushed over to her, his heart pounding in his chest from being so close to her or his fear of her rejection he wasn't sure.

"Lily?" he asked cautiously.

Through her sobs she looked up, her shining green eyes widening in surprise at the man she had not seen in a couple of years. "James?" She asked with her voice cracking.

His concern for her overwhelmed her. Lily didn't try to stop her tears, instead she let herself be pulled into James's warm embrace. "James," she sniffled. He wouldn't judge her for her tears she knew.

James stroked her hair, holding her tightly as they sat in the middle of the street as the rain continued to pour. He had a hunch that it was her boyfriend that had hurt her so, and anger filled him at the thought. "Was it **him**?" James ground out with silent promises of retribution in his question.

Lily breathed in the smell of James that she had always loved and never found any where else. This is where she belonged she realized. After the countless dates and insensitive boyfriends, she knew that she wasn't meant to be with anyone else besides James. As her tears lessened she wrapped her arms shyly around the man in front of her. "Don't worry about him," Lily said softly. "He doesn't matter any more."

And just with the sound of her voice and her quiet request his anger deflated. Suddenly Lily laughed, and James looked at her in surprise.

"Look at us, sopping wet now. What would people think if they saw us like this?" she said, giving him a small smile, trying to remind herself that she was an adult, that Petty would severely reprimand her for her 'un-ladylike' behavior.

James grinned. "Who cares what other people think?"

"Well-" Lily paused, and then smiled at him, feeling freer than she had in years. "Not me." She began to get up, giving him a regretful smile. "I have to go, James, before my sister comes back home. Petty would have a fright if she saw me like this." She motioned to her ruined clothes.

His heart pounding in his chest, James swallowed his nervousness. "You can come to my house," he began. "Just . . . just stay with me a while."

The implication behind his words was clear to her. It was not just for an afternoon, one night, or even a few days.

Lily looked into his eyes, searching for what, James didn't know. He only knew that if she didn't answer soon his poor heart would collapse from being overworked.

It seemed like forever before she answered.

She gave him a half-smile. "All right then James." She was still in his arms when they stood together. "I'll stay with you for a 'while.'"

James closed his eyes, holding her and fingering the black velvet box that he had carried around since Hogwarts. He had gotten his second chance.


End file.
